Harry Potter's just a figment of your imagination
by Revolutionisedblader
Summary: What happens if everything you think is real isn’t? What happens when everything you’ve been through hasn’t happened. What happens if the life you think is yours is just a figment of your imagination?


**Authors Note: I have to write this one, as I don't think it has been done yet. It is strange I grant you that and it isn't really going to be AU or maybe it is I dunno but I will still mention what happened in the books.**

**Warnings: Swearing, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and everything you don't recognise.**

**Summary: What happens if everything you think is real isn't? What happens when everything you've been through hasn't happened. What happens if the life you think is yours is just a figment of your imagination. What happens if your name isn't really Harry Potter but somebody else? What happens if the real Harry potter is your doctor? What if all the people you thought were your friends or enemies were either a patient also or the nurses and doctors.**

* * *

"How's he doing today nurse?" Doctor Harry Potter leading psychiatrist at Kabon psychiatric hospital.

"Well Doctor he's in mourning, angry, and still thinks he's you," Nurse Hermione Granger said handing him the file with the name Louis Green stamped on the top.

"Yes well I was hoping we were making progress with him as sometimes he had relapses and was asking what was he doing in a hospital and knew his name was Louis then other times he's me yet he isn't," Harry said walking through the sterile white corridor that was broken up by metal silver doors. He walked to the one marked G60. The door was opened slowly and as the light slipped into the square, empty room, Doctor Harry Potter could make out the shape of a young boy about 16 years old with black hair and green eyes sitting on the floor knees up to his chest.

"Louis?" Dr Harry asked quietly. Louis looked up and instantly Harry knew he was still in his dream world.

"Louis?" He asked again hoping that today he would have a relapse.

"My name isn't Louis who are you? Did Voldemort send you?" The boy replied his bright emerald green eyes looking scared. Dr Harry sighed. This always happened it seemed. The boy would talk about a dark wizard called Voldemort who had wanted to kill him That was why when he was eleven years old he got taken to the hospital for killing his parents who he said was the evil Lord Voldemort also known as You-know who and a professor Quirral.

"Voldemort doesn't exist Louis he's in you mind," Harry said quietly.

"Are you crazy he is real every year he tries to kill me and my friends. This year he killed my godfather Sirius Black and last year he killed Cedric and Why do you keep calling me Louis my name is Harry Potter," the boy, Louis cried out in anguish. When he mentioned his 'godfather' tears fell from his eyes.

"Your name is not Harry Potter that's my name. Your name is Louis Green," Dr Harry said.

"No you're not I'm Harry Potter," The boy cried into his hands shaking his head. Then as suddenly as it came the boy looked up.

"Where am I?" the boy asked looking around. Dr Harry knew that he was having a relapse into his real self.

* * *

Harry potter was sitting on his bed mourning the loss of Sirius when he heard the door of his bedroom opening. He looked up and saw a man there wearing a suit and holding a file. The man had hazel eyes and blonde hair that fell over his forehead and down his neck.

"Louis?" the stranger asked. Harry was confused. His name was Louis so why did he feel like he knew the name and why did he recognise the voice.

"Louis?" the stranger asked again. Harry was worried what if he worked for Voldemort. He voiced this question to the stranger and what the stranger replied with shocked him.

"Voldemort doesn't exist Louis he's in your mind," the stranger said. Harry shook his head. Voldemort had to exist otherwise who else killed his parents, who else killed Cedric, who else had tried to kill him, who else had death eaters who killed Sirius he had to exist.

"Are you crazy he is real every year he tries to kill me and my friends. This year he killed my godfather Sirius Black and last year he killed Cedric and why do you keep calling me Louis my name is Harry Potter," Harry cried to the stranger. The stranger looked like a doctor as he just sat there letting him rant and rave. Harry felt the tears come yet he didn't care. When the stranger told him that he wasn't called Harry Potter but Louis Green and in fact the strangers name was Harry Potter. He lost it. He couldn't be this Louis Green he had to be Harry Potter otherwise who else would save the people this man didn't seem up to it.

After he told the man he was Harry Potter he put his head in his hands then looked at the mouldy brown carpet yet it changed in front of his very eyes. The mouldy brown carpet changed to a grey concrete floor. He looked at his legs and saw that the baggy faded black jeans he had been wearing had changed into cotton white trousers. He looked up and instead of seeing his close walls that were covered in posters of animals and owls he saw four silver walls and the man standing right in front of him.

He asked the only question he thought was suitable for a time like this.

"Where am I?"

What the stranger said next shocked him.

"You are in Kabon Psychiatric hospital," the stranger said.

"No I can't be I'm not insane," Harry shook his head.

* * *

When the boy said this Dr Harry looked on in pity. He felt sorry for the boy in his dream world he had friends yet here he didn't how was he, Dr Harry going to tell this boy that he in fact was insane, everything he knew and thought of was in fact an item of his imagination and he had killed his parents that was why he was in here. It was going to be hard but hopefully the boy might just accept it.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah I know really short but this is the prologue so. DO you want me to continue? I want to continue but I don't want to just write it for no one to read. I thought that this would be different from everything out there as I haven't read or seen any stories that say Harry is actually a figment of somebody's imagination I just wanted to be different. Well tell me what you think of it... Cheers as a side note yes I guess it might be a bit confusing but I have split it up so you know when there is a change of scene. So anyway REVIEW.**


End file.
